Alpha & Omega
by Rayziel Nightshade
Summary: Gabriel is hiding a secret from his brother Castiel. Meanwhile Cas meets Dean while attending a mixed species school. First impressions arent great. But then they get stuck in the same dorm room, and opionions change. Is it possible for love between rival races? Rated M for possible lemon in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: i don't own supernatural nor its characters..

Also rated M for possible lemon ;). if your too young please for the love GOD don't read this fic.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

It was September 3rd 2015. A young angel was going to high school for the first time. His older brother Gabriel was driving him to school and reminiscing about his first days in high school. The young angel couldn't care less though. He just sat there staring out of the window bored out of his mind. His wings squished uncomfortably behind him.

"Cas? Castiel?! Hey are you listening?" his brother asked. Cas looked at his brother and sighed. "I said, you need to be careful. This school where all species are welcome. That means there are going to be demons here. It's not going to be like your private school. Urg! Just promise me you'll be careful." Cas rolled his eyes nodded anyway.

They reached the school and Cas got out of the car. Gabe followed his little brother into the building to register him for school. As they entered the school a demon bumped into Cas. "Watch it angel boy." The demon growled. He had short brown hair with and green eyes.

"Don't push my bro Crowley." Gab growled spreading his black wings to protect his little brother. The demon Crowley backed away slowly and left the angel alone. Cas just stood there with an embarrassed look on his face. He hurried off to the office, ignoring his brother calls behind him.

Meanwhile a young demon had just been dropped off by his father. "Dean," his father said sternly. "Try not to cause any more fight this year okay?" Dean looked at his father and gave him a fake salute. He looked at his little brother Sam and ruffled his hair.

"See ya in 4 months' kiddo." He said teasingly. Sam shrieked and tried to fix his shaggy hair.

"Dean Winchester! You leave your brother alone." His mother scowled. Dean flinched when his mother used his full name. he quickly apologized and hurried inside to his first class. He got inside and immediately ran into his old friend.

"Hey Squirrel. How's it hanging?" Crowley called. Dean smiled at his nick name. He bumped tails with his friend and replied,

"I'm awesome Crow. Ready for a second year in this hellhole they call school?" Crowley rolled his eyes and adjusted his bag to sit it comfortably against his unkempt wings. He was too lazy to clean them, since they were sharper then they looked.

"Hey Squirrel, did you know Fox has a brother?" Crowley asked.

"Wait you mean Gabriel… as in the trickster angel" Dean said stunned. He nodded. Suddenly the bell rang and Dean rushed off to his first class. Which happened to be auto-mechanics, his favorite class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own supernatural or the characters.

Rated M for possible lemon in future... so if you're not old enough to read this...for the love of the gods don't read this.

Finally if you like this story...or even if you don't like it... Please don't be afraid to leave comments and reviews. I would love to know if my readers are actually enjoying the material. Without further adieu here is Alpha&Omega chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter2

As he reached the tech hall a small angel boy ran full speed into him. The force of the impact caused the poor angel to fall backwards. The angel and his belongings were sprawled all over the floor. Dean, who wasn't affected by the impact, stood there stunned. "ouch. Ow, ow, ow, ow. Damn that hurts ouuuuch." The angel said. His wings of pure white beat in frustration. Dean could tell that the angel was new at the school. Not just because he was small, but because he reeked of nervousness. He laughed as he picked up on of the textbook. The angel noticed this and looked at dean with annoyed

"You should watch where you're going angel boy. You might hurt yourself. Or worse, lose a feather." Dean laughed. The angel gathered his belongings and went to reach for the one in Deans hand. But Dean decided he wasn't done tormenting the angel. So, he played keep away with him. The angel huffed in anger as his wings shook. This made dean laugh even more. Suddenly there was a voice behind him.

"Mr. Dean Winchester. Return the book to the angel and get into my class." It said. Dean groaned and handed the book back to the angel. Then he hurried into the classroom. The angel thanked the teacher and hurried to his next class.

Castiel entered his classroom just as the teacher finished lecturing the class on how he hated student arriving late. When he entered, the teacher glared at Cas as he handed the teacher his timetable. The teacher snatched the sheet of paper from him and read it over. "Right then. Mr. Castiel Angelize. You must be related to Gabriel. That little no good prankster. I sure hope you're not like him. Now go sit by Megan Rougendale. Meg raise your hand for the angel boy." The teacher said. It was insanely clear that the teacher didn't like angels. But it wasn't just because he was a demon. Cas could tell that this was going to be his least favorite class. He was beginning to really hate demons. First the group in the hall who wanted his lunch money, second was that dean kid in the hall and now his teacher.

"Were all demons like this?" he thought.

The demon girl whom Cas was to sit by blew a bubble and smiled at him. Her tail twisted as she starred at him intently. He took the seat next to her and opened his book. However, he was unable to concentrate on his work because the demon was staring at him. Finally, she spoke. "Hey…" she whispered. "Hey… hey Clarence. Clarence." Cas ignored her the best he could. But she insisted on getting his attention. He gave up and turned around to tell her to leave him alone. The teacher however took that moment to look at Cas.

"Mr. Angelize, I'd prefer that you didn't disrupt Mrs. Rougendale learning. Since you think you know what you're doing, then why don't you come up here and answer this equation." The teacher barked. Cas looked at the board and laughed. The question was on multiplying binomials. He glared at the demon and sauntered up to the board. The question read as followed,

"Expand and simplify.6(n+5)(8n-3)" Cas did the calculations in his head rather quickly, then looked at the teacher. The teacher gave him a smug look, thinking that Cas couldn't answer the question. To prove the teacher wrong he picked up the chalk and wrote,

6(n+5)(8n-3)

6(8n^2-3n+40n-15)

6(8n^2+37n-15)

48n^2+222n-90

He put the chalk down and looked at the teacher. The teacher looked as if Cas had solved the impossible enigma. Cas gave the teacher an innocent look and said, "The question was so easy I could have done it in my sleep." He spun around and strode back to his seat. His wings slightly brushing against the floor as he walked. The other students looked at him with the same expression as the teachers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or its characters.

Rated M for possible Lemon in future chapters... so don't read it if you're too young. thanks...

if you like what you read... or even if you don't... feel free to leave a review, that way I know y'all actually like what I'm writing.

without further adieu i present...

Chapter 4

Dean was a little disappointed that class had ended. He had been working on his dream car. The black 66 impala. The teacher had promised that if he did a really good job on the car that he would give it to him. So he had been working extra hard on it to gain his soon to be baby.

But with his disappointment he was also excited for his next class. He had grade 10 science with his favorite teacher Mr. Lucifer. As he reached the classroom he immediately went to turn around. Apparently, Mr. Lucifer was switched with another teacher. One of which Dean had hated with a passion. As he turned around the treacherous voice called out to him. "ah Mr. Winchester, skipping class already?" Mr. Balthazar called. Dean groaned and turned back around.

"of course not S _ir_." He said sarcastically, emphasizing S _ir._ He walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. When the bell rang the classroom was flooded with demons angels and humans alike. Though his eyes fell on one angel in particular. It was the short angel he had teased earlier. He had stared at the angel in confusion. He had been sure that he was a niner. By the look on the teachers face he could tell the teacher thought so too.

"are you lost Castiel?" the teacher asked. The angel, Castiel, shook his head.

"no Balthazar. I have you right now." He handed his papers to the teacher. The teacher looked at the papers and nodded.

"so I see. Welcome to my class Cas. Hows the family?" the teacher said as he handed the papers backed. But the angel didn't answer back, instead he smiled and went to find a seat. He scanned the room to find a seat. Dean scanned as well and saw that the chair next to him was the only seat left opened. He grinned evilly and turned away as the angel boy walked up to him. Angel boy didn't seem to recognize him, which was a good thing for Dean.

"Is this seat taken?" angel boy asked shyly. Dean looked at him and smiled friendly.

"No, its all yours angel boy." Dean said brightly and gestured to the seat. The angel smiled and sat down. As he did the teacher began his lesson.

After about 10 minutes of listening to the teacher yammer on about atomic numbers and the periodic table, Dean grew bored. He looked at the angel and saw he was totally focused on every word Balthazar was saying. His eyes then drew to the white fluffy wings on his back. They were much different then his own wings, which were more like dragon wings than bird wings. He had gotten the sudden urge to pet the wings, just to see if they were as soft as they looked. He went to reach out and touch them, but remember it was severally forbidden to touch an angel's wings. Dean shook his head and wrapped his tail around the angels chair and yanked on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own supernatural or its characters

thanks for your patience my faithful followers. and I'm sorry for the wait. things have been hecktic at home. but here is the next couple of chapters.

to the fabulous Mystery Girl: I will do my best to write more for you.

to Rainwolf88: thanks...and youre just gonna have to find out in the future :P

to:NikeCeleste13: thanks

Rated M for possible Lemon in future chapters. So don't read if your under age. thanks and enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 4

Castiel was so focused on the teacher he didn't seem to notice the demon grabbing his chair. Suddenly his chair was yanked out from underneath him. He fell on the floor with a loud thud. The teacher looked at Cas in surprise. Everyone else was laughing at him, including the demon responsible. Suddenly Cas remembered why that demon looked so familiar to him. It was the horrible demon he met in the hallway during first period, the one who stole his textbook. He picked himself up and pulled his chair as far away from the demon as he could.

When the teacher finished his lesson he gave the class some questions to answer. Cas started immediately. A few minutes later he felt as if he was being watched. Carefully he glanced at the demon beside him and saw that he was staring at him. Cas shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He turned to confront the demon. But as he looked at the demon his words disappeared. He couldn't help but stare into those deep green eyes

They stared into each others eyes for quite some time before Cas eventually looked away. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as the demon continued to stare at him. He seemed to enjoy making Cas feel uncomfortable. There was something else to, Cas felt drawn to the demon. A weird fascination grew in his mind, but he wasn't sure what it was. Cas just wanted to get away from the demon. He willed the bell to ring. Thankfully the bell finally rang signaling lunch. He bolted out of the room before anyone could say anything.

He reached the café in a matter of seconds. He only paused a moment to catch his breath. Then he walked into the already crowded café. It was filled with humans, angels, demons, nephilem and half-demons. There were no demon angel mixes, since the two races couldn't stand each other. For lunch, Cas decided he wanted pepperoni pizza and a double chocolate brownie. So he went to the café's store and bought just that and went to find a table to eat at. When he finally found a seat he began eating his lunch in silence. Completely unaware of two sets of eyes watching him. He began thinking about nothing in particular. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even realize when his brother sat down beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As Gab sat down next to his brother he could tell he was in deep thought. He looked at his friends and placed a finger to his lips. They snickered as Gab wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulders. Just as expected Cas jumped up in surprise. Gabe's friends burst into tears when he jumped. Cas looked at him with daggers in his eyes. Gabe threw his hands up in surrender.

"okay, okay im sorry.*laughs* hello little brother. How ya liking this all species school." Gabe asked. He turned to his friends. "poor boys never actually seen a demon before today. Only went to an all angels school. Until of course mom and dad died. *sighs sadly* now hes stuck with me. couldn't afford private angel school so I brought him here. Mainly to keep an eye on him." He ruffled Cas's hair lovingly. Cas slapped his hand away and continued eating his food.

"he's soo adorable Gabe. I can totally see why you'd wanna keep an eye on him." Azrael said. She looked at Cas with interest and whispered into Gabe's ear. "is he an omega?" gabe looked at her in fear. Then carefully nodded so it looked like he wasn't nodding at all. "yes im afraid so. Which is why he went to an all angel school. But please don't make a fuss about it, because he doesn't quite know yet. He doesn't know about the alpha, beta, and omega thing yet." Azreal looked confused. She couldn't understand how someone could go through life not knowing about something as important as this.

Gabe on the other hand was nervous. If Azrael could tell he was an omega, it was only a matter of time before others knew as well. He didn't want his brother to go through that just yet. After all his parents didn't tell Cas for a reason. They knew Cas was destined to be an omega from the moment he was born. That's why he went to that angel school. They were afraid alpha angels would take advantage of him. So his parents begged the school's administrator to ban all talk of alpha's and omega's. right before they died they had asked Gabe to keep Cas safe. They knew that Cas couldn't stay in the dark for much longer. This also meant that if he was beginning to show his omega side, that cas had reached his maturing age.

" any ways," he said changing the topic, "this here is my crew. The red-head is Azrael, shes a nerd like you. Beside her is Raphiel, Ezekiel, and finally Gadriel. Boys… and girl this is my little bratty brother, Castiel." He gloated. They all sat at his table so that Cas didn't seem so lonely. More importantly to keep him safe, now that his omega side is starting to show. He knew that once Cas started to show his omega side angels and demons were going to harass him. Even though demons hated angels, they still had a tendency of sexually harassing the omegas.


	6. Chapter 6

From across the café dean was sitting with his demon pack discussing the new rule about mixed species rooming. "urg. Why do we have to share rooms with other species. We should just stick to our own kind. Not mixing it." Abadon groaned as she caressed dean's thigh.

"maybe you should stick to your own kind Abby. Or did you forget that I caught you screwing around with a human last sem." Dean said bored. She turned 50 shades of red as she tried to deny the accusations.

"so… squirrel. Any clue as to whom or what you're stuck with?" Crowley asked. Dean shrugged as he picked on some poor human niner nerd. "well I just hope for your sake your not stuck with any sort of angel. They can be such troublesome nuisances." Dean tore his eyes from Castiel and looked at him. He gave him a quick shrug and laid back in the chair. He hadn't thought about whom his roomie was going to be. He just hoped it wasn't going to be an angel. He hated the idea of being a rookie with those snot nosed goodie two shoes. He closed his eyes and slept the rest of lunch.

He hadn't seen the angel boy for the rest of the day. Strangely he was a bit disappointed in this fact. He couldn't get those crystal blue eyes and goofy smile out of his head. Dean shook his head and looked at his sheet of paper. "82,83,84, ah 85, here it is." He said as he reached his dorm room. He opened the door and found the last person he'd thought he'd room with. Dean looked at the door then back to his paper to make sure he was in the right room. Sure enough he was in the right place. The angel boy was sitting right in front of him, unpacking his things.

The angel looked up at him and groaned. "great, just what I need. Look ill stay out of your way, just leave me alone." He said as he raised his hands in surrender. Dean noticed the small bruises on his arms. They looked freshly made and looked like they hurt., instead of laughing Dean felt bad for the angel. He walked to his room and dug through his things to find his first aid kit.

When he found it he went to the angels room. He didn't even bother to knock. He just barged in and pointed to the angel. "come on angel boy. You'll need to clean those cuts and bruises before they get infected." He said. The angel stared at him questionably.

Castiel looked at the demon trying to figure out who he knew about the cuts and bruises. He had only just gotten into a scuffle with yet another bunch of demons. They had hit and cut him several times before he could get away. The Cas noticed the bruises on his arms where they had grabbed him. He was so focused on this thought he didn't notice the demon walked right up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys sorry for the long wait... i've been having major writer's block. ill try to get some more chapters out for yo... but here's the next chapter...

i do not own supernatural...or its characters

rated M for possible lemon in future chapters...so if your too young then go away and wait till your older...for the rest of you enjoy

Suddenly Cas felt his shirt being lifted off of him. He yelped in surprise and jumped back. The demon looked annoyed and grabbed Cas's shirt. "damnit angel boy i'm actually trying to help you. Those cuts need to be cleaned now or they will get infected. Now sit your ass down." He roared. Cas froze in fear. The demon gently pulled his shirt over his head. He grabbed a small cloth and began dabbing at the cuts. Cas screamed in pain and tried to pull away. But there was a wall behind him. "calm down. I'm just disinfecting the wounds stupid." The demon said. Cas grabbed the cloth and took a whiff of it. It smelt strongly of rubbing alcohol.

After examining the cloth he reluctantly gave it back to the demon. "thanks angel." the demon said sarcastically. Cas grew angry. He really hated being called angel boy.

"my name is Castiel, not angel, or angel boy. Please do remember that." Cas snapped. The demon chuckled and replied,

"i'm sorry Castiel. My name is dean. Anyways, who did this to you. I can tell these were done my demons. They always leave bruises behind. Trust me, you are lucky I got to them in time. A demon's tail can cause serious tissue damage to anyone who is not a demon. Now who did this?"

Cas looked at dean for a moment before answering. "my brother said his name this morning. I think it was Crown? No, no it was Crowley. Crowley and a girl named ruby." he said biting back a painful yelp as Dean moved to the cuts on his chest. But he didn't mind dean touching him, he was so gentle and kind when it came to wiping and cleaning his cuts.

He hadn't realized it till now, but he had been staring at dean. He realized it and turned a soft shade of red. He quickly turned his face away. Dean chuckled and leaned closer to him, making Cas blush even more. Dean however frowned. He had been cleaning the spots between his shoulders.

"holy hell Castiel, your shoulders are like stiff logs. Do you ever relax?"dean asked. Cas shook his head and dean tiscked. Then dean motioned Cas to turn around. Puzzled, Cas turned and flattened his wings.

With one swift move dean began working out the knots in Cas's shoulders. Soon Cas started rocking softly with the gentle movements of dean's hands. Suddenly Cas fell backwards into dean's lap. Dean jumped in surprise but smiled when he saw the angel had fallen asleep. "god he looks so adorable when he's asleep." dean thought. Dean carefully got up and picked the angel up. He glided towards his bed and gently placed him down. He turned to leave the room.

"hmm, no don't go." Cas mumbled slowly and softly. Dean looked shocked. He turned around and saw the angel frowning, though he was still asleep. So dean figured he was just sleep talking. Dean smiled and returned to his room.

As he entered his room he decided that he'd unpack after he took a nap. He took his uniform off and climbed into bed. When he closed his eyes and heard a small movement in the angels room. He thought nothing of it and kept his eyes closed. Then out of no when he felt his bed sink a bit, followed by a small head plopping down on his chest. He half expected to see ruby when he opened his eyes, but to his surprise it wasn't her. Instead he saw the white fluffy wings of his roommate.


	8. Chapter 8

here is the next chapter...hope you like it... also next chapter will have some lemon in it so i hope you enjoy :) :)

Disclamer: i do not own supernatural nor its characters...

also...rated M for possible lemon in future chapters...so dont read if too young please...

He stared down at Cas for several minutes, unable to figure what to do. he tried to move slowly, but the angel gripped his shirt tightly. Cas gave a small whimper each time Dean tried to pull away. when Dean finally gave up trying to escape, Cas nuzzled his head further into his chest.

dean laid there for several minutes before he eventually drifted off to sleep. when he had woken up, he noticed he had turned in his sleep. he was now face to face with a still sleeping Cas. their noses were practically touching, and he had his arm wrapped tightly around the angel. two thought flashed in Dean's head at that particular moment. one was that he was inches from the face of a male student. the second was the desire to stroke the angel's wings. since he was still half asleep his reasoning part of his brain wasn't operating properly. before he could contemplate his actions, he began softly stroking the angel's wings.

several things happened in that split second. one, a golden chain appeared around Castiel's neck. second Cas woke up in sudden realisation of what just happened. and third was Dean finding out Castiel's secret. they jumped out of the bed faster that a human could blink. cas was in tears by this point because he had finally found out that he was an omega angel.

"do you realise what you have just done," he cried as he grabbed the nearest thing to him and chucked it at dean. "there is a reason why it is forbidden to touch an angel's wings. to do so bounds you to them. what makes it worse is bounding with and omega makes the omega unable to resist the call or their alpha."

Dean stood there in shock, horror, and oddly desire. he stared at his hand, knowing that he just committed a dangerous act. he managed to dodge the thrown object, which was a very sharp pencil, and tried to apologise to Cas. he didn't mean for him to be accidentally bound to Cas. from what he knew of angel ways being bound was like a marriage sentence. one that couldn't be undone. he tried to move close to Cas, but instead, cas booked it out of their shared space.

cas ran as fast as he could. he wanted to get as far away from dean as possible. he had hoped that he could get away fast enough for the blind to be incompleted. though he knew the only way to fully complete the bounding was to mate before the omegas tattoos were completed. he glanced down at his hands and saw the tiny marking beginning to form on them. when the tattoo is done it would look like a golden roped knot with the name of their mate written in Enochian wrapped inside it. Cas was ashamed that he was an omega. he always assumed he was a beta. he knew that his brother thought he didn't know about the mating system between angel's. but he learned about it during a health course in school.

he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't watch where he was going and bumped into someone. when he looked up to apologize, he saw that it was his brother. Gabriel was surprised to see his brother. he was even more surprised to see a gold chain around his first he thought it was just a normal chain, until he saw the look in his brothers eyes. it was the look of hurt, betrayal, anger, and confusion. then his brother spoke words he thought, no he hoped he'd never hear.

"why Gab, why didn't you tell me i was an omega?" Cas cried out.

" because little brother, i was hoping to spare you from the embarrassment. how did you find out?" Gabriel asked. but he had a feeling he already knew the answer. his little brother was mated to someone.

Cas explained to his brother what happened. how he had woken up in Dean Winchester's bed of all places. how Dean had been stroking his precious wings. then a moment later the golden chain of omegas appeared on his neck.

"oh, Cas i am so sorry. i should have told you sooner. i could have prevented this. i'm gonna kill that son of a bitch demon." Gab put his face in his hands. he felt like he betrayed his brother. his mother would be pissed if she were alive to find out he allowed Cas to be bound to a demon. he had failed in his promise to protect his brother. however there was a sliver of hope in his eyes. he knew that in order to complete the bond his brother needed to mate with dean. so he asked his brother, unable to hide the hope in his tone "did you...umm sleep with him?"

Cas looked disgustedly at his brother. he punched his brother in the chest. "what do you think you fucking dickface." he barked out, Gabriel shrugged. "of course i didn't fucking screw him. i'm not an idiot, i know that screwing him would complete the mating and the knot would be complete."

Gabriel sighed in relief. he then looked into his brother's eyes with a dead serious look. "look the next week is going to be difficult for you. you are going to become very..umm sexually attractive. you are going to emitt off a pheromone that attracts the alpha group. you are going to feel the urge to be close to Dean." Gabriel started. Castiel began to look like a deer in headlights.

"no. i can't. this can't be happening. i-i-i- no." he stuttered and tried to back away from his brother. but gabriel grabbed ahold of his shoulders tightly and continued what he was saying.

"listen Cas, i'm trying to save you from making a mistake and being bound to Dean forever. now you are going to feel drawn to Dean. but you have to try to fight it. if you don't you're going to end up sleeping with him. you have to try to stay away from Dean at all cost. the closer you are the faster the knot forms. you can sleep in my dorm for the next week. if you can manage to stay away from him for an entire week the knot will fade." Cas nodded numbly and let his brother drag him to his room.

Gabriel was rooming with a human jock boy. the human looked at Gabriel in confusion when he brought a boy into the room. then shrugged as gab said it was his brother and that he was staying with them for the next week. Cas was so stressed that he grew worn out and fell asleep as soon as his brother laid him down on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

hello my readers... as i warned in the last chapter this one will have lots of lemon...so for the love of all things sweet and innocent...if you are not old enough please refrain from reading this chapter. for it is filled with the naughty stuff. please...please dont read this if you are not old enough...thanks...

as always: disclaimer-i do not own supernatural or its characters...enjoy the lemony goodness ive been promising from the beginning... also this is my first time writing lemony stuff... so please let me know if it sucks or not... if its good ill add more for ya...

meanwhile Dean was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. not only that he began to feel extremely uncomfortable as his sexual desire began to rise. when it became to unbearable he texted Amara.

"hey Amara. My room now!"

"hey Dean. is everything okay?" she texted back.

"just get here as fast as you can. i need you badly" he replied back. with in ten minutes there was a small knock on the door. when dean opened the dorr he found Amara staling there looking worried. he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her inside slamming the door behind her.

she tried to speak but Dean had already trapped her mouth with his. his movements were rushed and almost desperate. she didnt know what was going on but she allowed dean to kiss her. suddenly he shoved her against the door and began to get more and more agressive. Amara knew at that moment he needed her, and needed her badly. so she pushed him back so she could take off her shirt. she knew if she didnt take it off he was going to tear it off her. the shirt was her favorit so she didnt want him to do so. it was also a sign that she was ok with what was going on.

Dean was too impatient while Amara took off her shirt. as soon as she was done, his lips were back on hers. he knew that he was acting desperate but he needing to releave himself, and soon. he bagan to kiss her feverishly as he gropped her bare breast. a soft moan can from her lips as she began to explore his clothed body. dean paused a moment to remove his own shirt,then continued showering Amara with kisses. he then began to grined up against her as she began to explore his exposed torso. when her hands began to explore lower and lower, Dean couldnt take it anymore.

he picked her up with one swift movement and began walking towards his bedroom. she wrapped her leggs around him tightly. when he got to his roo he laid her roughly on the bed. he then removed his pant and boxers and climbed ontop of Amara. he began to suck on her breast as he slid of her skirt and panties. amara on the other hand was moaning and running her hands through Dean's hair. she gasped in surprise as dean slipped a finger inside her. he then began to move said finger in and out with rapid movement. this caused her breath to become ragged and short.

suddenly dean pulled his finger out and replaced it with something much thicker, and longer too. she let out a loud moan as Dean began to rock his hips back and forth slowly. then he began to thrust harder and faster into her. her moans became shorter and more frequent as she neared her climax. this was making it hard for Dean to keep his control. he knew that he was nearing his own climax, but he was far from finishing. as they both reached thier climaxes, dean let out a half growl half moan. he began pumping his seed into Amara, with an unsatified growl.

Amara moaned loudly as she felt Dean's throbbing memeber pump into her. when the throbbing stopped she went to move away from dean. however dean was not done with her, instead he roughly turned her over and rammed himself back into her. she screamed into the pillow with both pleasure and a bit of pain. he then placed his hands onto her lovehandles and thrusted into her harder than before. Amara was going wild as he kept hitting her walls.

a few minutes later Dean grabbed a handfull of her hair and pulled out of her. he then dragged her head towards his memeber. shoving it into her mouth and rocking his hips. finally with a satisfied roar he exploded his hot sticky seed into her mouth. Amara teared up as his seed poured down her throat. she shallowed his seed and pulled away from him. Dean was panting as he laid back on his bed.

amara then laid back with him and placed her head onto his chest.

she waited for a few minutes before asking him what that was all of a sudden. Dean pushed her off of him and swung his feet around the bed, sitting up. "i dont wanna talk about it. but thanks for that. i really needed that." Amara waved him off and began to collect her clothes and get dressed. she kissed him on the cheek and hurried out the room. knowing that it was nearly lights out curfew. and it was forbbidden to be in the boys dorm after dark. Dean sat there with his face in his hand once again. and stayed like that for the whole night.


End file.
